Uchiha Sasuke, la guerra contra los senjus
by sasuysaku
Summary: En un Japon feudal asolado por la barbaire, la lucha encarnizada entre señores de la guerra rivales lleva a la region al borde de la trania. El joven y carismatico espadachin Uchiha Sasuke, se ve forzado a huir, pero regresara para vengar a su pueblo. SS


Nyaaa aqui con nueva historia~~ Uff no se ni cuantas tengo, pero se que muchas, -.- y ninguna acabada, jaja bueno aqui os dejo el prologo^^

* * *

Prologo:

**1159. La batalla de Senju.**

**Los Uchihas, liderado por Fujaku Uchiha, cayeron derrotados por los Senjus comandados por Orochimaru.**

La batalla estaba muy reñida, Sejus y Uchihas luchaban por la liberación de Heiankyo.

**Los guerreros Senju habían mostrado todo su poder.**

Blanco y negro se mezclaba en el campo, cadáveres y heridos sembraban toda la zona, Agonia y fustracion por parte de los blancos, satisfacion e ironia por parte de los negros.

Todos los soldados daban lo mejor de si en esta guerra, con katanas, lanzas o a puñetazos se llevaba, ninguno cedia. Los Uchihas mas fuertes y destacados daban todo lo que tenían y mediante hagiles movimientos y certeros golpes iban ganando terreno, hasta que el mal apareció.

**Pero su victoria no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de ciertos generales de elite con unas piedras brillantes que parecían emanar poder divino.**

Al saliente de una pequeña montaña, un grupo de 8 personas montaban en sus elegantes caballos, listos para entrar en accion. El cabecilla era un hombre de tez blanca, pelo negro como la noche poco mas largo de sus rodillas y unos ojos rojos sangre. Cabalgaba un gran caballo blanco, su vestimenta era una camisa roja en conjunto con unos pantalones bombacho del mismo color.

Le dio varias arreadas al caballo y con una lanza en mano, mandaba a volar a cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera en frente, cuando, de una bolsa, saco una pequeña esfera que desprendía un aura naranja, la alzo sobre su cabeza y dando un gran qiro hacia atrás se desprendió de su caballo, cayendo en el pasto siendo rodeado inmediatamente por 7 soldados Uchiha. Espero a que los soldados se le abalanzasen para rematarles con un giro de 360º sobre el mismo, siendo envuelto por esa aura que desprendía la esfera.

Cuando el sol ya empezaba a ponerse dando paso al anochacer, en la colina de la montaña mas alta, el grupo de sobrevivientes del clan Senju alzaba su bandera, burlándose de los caidos enemigos y de los que aun agonizaban en silencio.

x-x-x

**La era de los aristócratas acaba y los Senju reinaron una nueva era, pero… se acercaba una desgracia.**

Bebiendo y festejando se encontraban los negros, que después de una dura batalla, lo celebraban con vino y hierva.

**En Hiraizumi se hallaba Jiraia.**

En el balcón de un gran templo, un anciano de pelo blanco se asomaba para encontrar el paisaje que desde hay podía contemplar.

**Y Uchiha Itachi clamaba venganza por la derrota de su padre Fugaku, empezó a organizarse en Kamakura.**

Un gran numero de soldados blancos se reagrupaban en las afueras del campamento. Sentado, observando como todos los soldados formaban una larga fila, uno detrás de otro.

A Itachi Uchiha no solo se le conocía por las dos largas cicatrices que bajaban desde el inicio de la nariz hasta el final, si no por que a pesar de su juventud, tenia un gran mandato y talento para ser coronel, sus grandes estrategias han conseguido que algunas batallas de los Uchiha ganaran sin casi ninguna perdida.

x-x-x

**Los Senjus, tras derrocar a la aristocracia, gobernaban con mano de hierro.**

Un gran carromato atravesaba las calles de la gran ciudad, haciendo que a su paso, los habitantes se arrodillaran ante el y el que no lo hacia, se llevaba un gran golpe.

**Los habitantes de la capital, Konoha, hartos de ellos, anhelaban el dia de su derrota. **

x-x-x

En una casa, escondida entre los arboles y la espesura del bosque, se ocultaba un joven azabache, de piel blanquecina y ojos negros como el fondo de un pozo, su pelo ligeramente desordenado le daba un toque rebelde.

**Pero no fue ni Jiraia ni Itachi, sino este joven, quien acaba plantando cara a los Senju. **

Con la compañía de sus dos fieles katanas y a la luz del crepúsculo, empieza su entrenamiento. Golpes fuertes, movimientos gráciles y rapidos como el viento, patadas certeras y un gran corazón era el arma mas mortal que este joven puede tener.

* * *

JIji que os parece, me merezco coments?? jeje


End file.
